(SdlC) Touya Kurosagi: El héroe campeón
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Touya Kurosagi el campeón de Teselia, quizá el segundo entrenador más fuerte de todos, un muchacho que está completamente enamorado de su trabajo, no obstante, al inicio ni siquiera sabía que era ser un campeón./— ¡Ambos me dan relativamente igual, no me importa, ideales, verdad, NO ME IMPORTA!... ¡Sólo sé que no tienes ningún derecho a manipular ninguna de las dos!
1. Capítulo I: Pokédex para tres

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Prólogo  
—*—*—*—**

Touko jamás se había pensado en esa extraña situación, sentada frente a los tres chicos que se suponía eran sus kōhais. Todo había empezado por cosa de la antigua campeona, Iris, a quien Touko sermoneó muy seriamente por haber perdido el título que se le fue conferido a manos de una niña de doce años.

Mei Shiina, la nueva campeona de Unova le miraba con ilusión, acompañada por un par de chicos extraños, un chico que parecía tener muy poca paciencia y otro que por contrario, parecía tenerla demasiada, además de ser demasiado indiscreto al momento de verla de arriba abajo con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios; aquellos eran Hyu Gurē y Kyōhei Kurama.

La razón por la que estaban allí era sencilla: querían saber sobre Touya.

Claro, la chica parecía estar emocionada por conocer al que fue el antiguo campeón, el más fuerte de Unova, aquel que detuvo a todo un equipo criminal (el mismo que ella había detenido) y se enfrentó al rey de éste. Mei admiraba de corazón a Touya.

Pero Touko no estaba de humor para hablar del desconsiderado de su amigo, menos de contar una historia tan larga y complicada como la fue la de su aventura de años anteriores.

—Cheren y Bel pueden darles una mejor historia, yo estoy ocupada en este momento —explicó mientras negaba, buscando salir del laboratorio de la profesora Juniper, lugar donde la habían citado.

—¡Pero es que así no vale! —Se quejó Mei levantándose apresuradamente, llamando la atención de Touko— Usted ha estado con él durante toda la aventura, Touko-sempai, además, queremos ver su punto de vista.

La castaña enarcó una ceja. —¿Mío?

—Así es —dijo Kyōhei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, usted también derrotó al equipo Plasma y se encargó de grandes enemigos que nos dieron una buena batalla, sola. Es un honor tenerla aquí.

Al parecer, los halagos convencieron a Touko, Hyu miró a Kyōhei con una ceja enarcada, el chico sonreía amablemente. Claro, Kyōhei tenía el _don de las palabras._

—Bien —aceptó al final tomando asiento nuevamente—, pero es una historia muy larga y agotadora.

—No importa —dijo Mei sonriendo—, queremos escucharla.

Touko se acomodó un poco y asintió, miró al techo pensando en cómo empezar la historia. —Bueno, empecemos diciendo que Touya no es el gran campeón que ustedes creen, él es más bien… algo tonto.

**—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—**

**Capítulo I  
Pokédex para tres**

**—*—*—*—  
**_Dos años y tres meses atrás  
_**—*—*—*—**

**|Unova, pueblo Arcilla**

Touya había tenido la magnífica idea de alentar a sus amigos a tener una batalla Pokémon con él, dentro de su habitación, siendo ellos inexpertos y sus Pokémon novatos en el combate. Cheren se lamentó inmediatamente por no haber sido más _listo_ y haber tomado la decisión de no realizar ninguna batalla hasta que estuviesen al menos en campo libre.

—Debo pedirle perdón a tu madre por lo de la habitación —dijo Cheren preocupado mirando la habitación destrozada, con patas de Pokémon por las paredes y techo, la cama sucia y arrugada, algunos muebles en el suelo y la televisión inclinada, amenazando con caer.

—¡Espera! ¿No sería mejor que me ayudaran a limpiar antes de que mamá se dé cuenta? —Preguntó un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color con preocupación.

Bel le miró un momento y luego caminó a las escaleras. —¡Ah! ¡Yo también!

Habían huido.

—Vaya amigos. —Se quejó mirando su habitación destruida y a su lado estaba el Pokémon tipo fuego que había elegido, éste se veía alegre, sonriéndole ansioso por haber tenido su primera batalla… bueno, dos batallas y ambas las había ganado.

Aquel chico era Touya Kurosagi, un muchacho de apenas diez años de edad, alguien no muy complicado, le gustaba los videojuegos, salir con sus amigos y divertirse, tenía sueños, claro, como cualquier persona, con diferencia de que el muchacho tenía una meta fija: quería ser campeón de liga. Un sueño curioso para alguien tan joven, no era como si viviera, respirara y caminara por su sueño, pero aun así, era algo que tenía en mente hacer algún día.

Por eso, apenas recibió su primer Pokémon se sintió tan emocionado por una batalla, por eso, no le importó el orden de su habitación y por eso se había roto su consola de Wii y ahora su PC estaba en el suelo sin señales de vida. Suspiró, debía empezar a usar la cabeza.

Sin más remedio, bajó también, no era como si quisiera quedarse limpiando las huellas del techo. En cuanto bajó, vio a Cheren frente a su madre, que tenía una sonrisa divertida.

—Perdón por el ruido —se disculpó, inclinado al igual que su amiga rubia.

Luego, Bel, levantó tímidamente la cabeza y dio un paso al frente con nerviosismo. —Esto… La limpieza…

—¿La limpieza? —La madre de Touya parecía fascinada, le encantaba cuando se disculpaban con ella— ¡No pasa nada! Ya la haré después. ¿No van a ver a la profesora Juniper?

Cheren abrió los ojos, como si recién recordar algo. —¡Sí! Bueno, pues nos vamos a darle las gracias a la profesora Juniper —después le dedicó una mirada a Touya—. Te esperamos frente al laboratorio.

Bel pareció recordar algo también. —Ah, pues entonces yo voy a volver un momento a casa, ¿vale? —Miro a la mamá de Touya y se inclinó un poco en señal de respeto—. Muchas gracias por todo.

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa y la madre de Touya les despedía con la mano, una vez, se quedaron solos madre e hijo, la mujer sin siquiera verlo le habló.

—Los combates son muy divertidos, hacen sacar tu máximo potencial, pude escuchar los gritos de todos desde aquí abajo, supongo que se han divertido, ¿no es así?

—Bueno… la verdad sí —dijo el chico rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa, esperaba un regaño o algo por el estilo.

—Pero, no quiero que vuelvas a tener una pelea de esas en tú habitación, ¿entendido, jovencito? —Le dijo mirándole con seriedad.

Ahí estaba su madre, la que siempre conocía. —Si mamá —dijo bajando la mirada.

—En fin, como no te puedo dejar andar solo por ahí ten —le dijo entregándole un aparato parecido a un reloj—. Es un Videomisor, la empresa BW los está empezando a vender por tiempo limitado, así que espero que no lo rompas o vayas a…

—¡Que genial! —Exclamó sonriente oprimiendo botones a lazar.

—¡No hagas eso! —Su madre le quitó el aparato—. No es un juguete, ¡es caro y es una edición limitada, lo rompes y te aseguro que estarás castigado de aquí hasta la universidad!

—Pero si no hay universidad en…

—¡Exactamente! —Touya hizo un pequeño puchero mientras Tepig aguantaba las ganas de reírse. La mujer suspiró y le puso el Videomisor en la muñeca—. Nada de jugar con él, ¿Entendido?

Él hizo un puchero desganado. —Si mamá…

La mujer sonrió al escucharlo, olvidando su enojo con ese aire de bipolaridad que tanto la identificaba. —¡Pues bien! Ve a darle las gracias a la profesora Juniper.

El castaño asintió y caminó fuera de la casa antes de recibir cualquier otro castigo, Tepig le siguió de cerca y ambos salieron al hermoso pueblo Arcilla. El Pokémon se veía fascinado, tantas personas, tantos Pokémon, tanto verde… ¡era maravilloso! Toda su vida la había pasado en un laboratorio y ahora el mundo exterior le parecía algo tan increíble y fantasioso que no podía hacer nada más que sonreír.

—Y verás muchas más cosas, Bo —le dijo Touya sonriendo al verlo tan emocionado—. Es una promesa.

El pequeño Pokémon asintió con entusiasmo, aceptando tanto la promesa como su nuevo nombre. Anduvieron un poco más, hasta que Touya se detuvo abruptamente, Bo le miró confundido, pero al ver al frente entendió una poco más. Ahí estaba Bel, se veía un poco nerviosa pero después de un largo suspiro y unas pocas palabras de aliento para con ella misma, caminó en dirección a su hogar.

—… ¿Qué le ocurrirá? —Preguntó Touya para sí mismo siguiendo a su amiga.

Bo se limitó a seguirlo. Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de Bel, Touya pudo observar que la puerta estaba entre abierta.

—¡NO, NO Y NO!

Al escuchar semejante grito se preocupó un poco, lo más normal habría sido cerrar la puerta, pero Touya era como un niño pequeño lleno de curiosidad, por lo que se asomó por entre la puerta para ver que ocurría.

—¡Si me ha dado un Pokémon hasta a mí! —Espetó Bel, por primera vez, Touya pudo ver a su amiga defendiéndose de su padre—. ¡Soy una entrenadora y puedo viajar!

Al parecer, su padre quedó en shock al ver como su callada y sumisa Bel le contestaba con fiereza, ella sin esperar su respuesta caminó a la salida, donde se encontró a Touya sorprendido, inmediatamente, se secó las lágrimas que le habían salido y le regaló una sonrisa forzada.

—Ah… no pasa nada —mintió—. Bueno, te espero frente al laboratorio.

Le rodeó y salió, el castaño, observó al padre de Bel, parecía contrariado y casi enojado. Suspiró y prefirió dejarlo, jamás había tenido una muy buena relación con el padre de su amiga y dudaba mucho que en ese momento el hombre tuviese ganas de verlo.

.-

—Me dedico a investigar el origen de los Pokémon —dijo la profesora sonriente, Touya, por primera vez en toda la conversación le prestó atención.

—¿El origen?

—Bueno, en específico, a los Pokémon legendarios, hay historia tras ello, pero vengo a hablarles de algo más importante que mi trabajo. —Se paró orgullosa—. El hecho por el que les he regalado un Pokémon a cada uno…

—Es por la Pokédex, ¿verdad? —Dijo Cheren mirándole con tranquilidad.

—¿La Pokédex? —Preguntó Bel claramente confundida.

Juniper se desmotivó por un momento, pero continuó hablando con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa. —Muy bien, no esperaba menos de ti Cheren… _Aunque me gustaría que me dejaras terminar una oración siquiera _—pensó. —Bueno, ahora déjenme que les explique, se acercó a una de las mesas que estaba detrás de ella y tomó los pequeños aparatos—. La Pokédex es…

—¡Una tecno-enciclopedia! —Exclamó Touya sonriente tomando con afán uno de los aparatos de las manos de la profesora—. Todos los Pokémon con los que nos encontremos quedarán registrados automáticamente.

—Vaya, parece que tú también has investigado, Touya. —La sonrisa de la profesora no podría ser más forzada. —Bueno, esto me lo ha confiado un profesor muy importante de Kanto, quiero que los tres vayan a muchos lugares para así encontrarse con todos los Pokémon de Unova —todos se vieron algo inseguros—. Vamos, solo les pido una cosa. Touya, Cheren, Bel, irán a completar la Pokédex, ¿Verdad?

—Vaaale… —dijo Bel algo perezosa, una mirada de la profesora bastó para que se despertara—. Es decir… ¡Claro que sí!

—¡Cuente conmigo, profesora! —Exclamó Touya con una sonrisa.

—¿Esto no es trabajo infantil? —Preguntó Cheren enarcando una ceja.

—Bueno, ya va siendo momento de que tomen ciertas responsabilidades, ¿no? —Dijo Juniper poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

Cheren suspiró. —Bueno, en ese casi muchas gracias. Por fin me podré convertir en entrenador.

Juniper sonrió enormemente. —¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡No me esperaba tanto entusiasmo!

Después de eso, le entregó a Cheren y Bel las Pokédex faltantes. —¡Wow! ¡Que linda! —Exclamó Bel sonriente.

—Ahora, vamos a la hierba alta, les enseñaré a capturar Pokémon, los espero en la Ruta 1[1].

La profesora salió y casi inmediatamente se escuchó el grito de Touya. —¡Voy con usted, profesora! ¡Vamos, Bo!

—¡Espera Touya, esa puerta es de cristal y está…!

Paf.

—Cerrada —terminó Cheren negando con la cabeza, Bel corrió a socorrer al castaño que se agarraba la cabeza con dolor desde el suelo.

Sería una larga aventura y con suerte, Touya podría salir vivo de ésta.

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 06/11/15**

* * *

[1] En Pokémon las Rutas tienen una numeración compleja, Unova, se enumera del 1 al 23, cuando me refiera a la Ruta 1, espero que no se confundan con la Ruta 1 de Kanto (la primer ruta). Esto es solo una aclaración que tal vez los pueda confundir más (?).


	2. Capítulo II: Dejando casa

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo II****  
**Dejando casa****  
**—*—*—*—**

—¡Touya, aquí estás! —Saludó su madre fuera del laboratorio, el chico le sonrió, a pesar de tener un chichón en la frente—. ¿Qué les ha dicho la profesora Juniper?

—Bueno… —dijo Cheren acomodándose los lentes—. Nos ha pedido que…

—¡Mamá, iré a completar la Pokédex! —Se adelantó Touya sonriente. Cheren le observó con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción.

—¡¿Les ha pedido que completen la Pokédex?! —Natsuki se veía sorprendida, Cheren se preguntó cómo es que esa mujer y su hijo sabían tanto de dicho aparato—. Guau… ¡Increíble! Buena suerte, ¡ustedes pueden! —Sonrió con suficiencia, levantando el puño en señal de ánimo, Touya la imitó sonriendo de lado, de tal madre tal hijo—. Aunque yo ya lo sabía. —De nuevo… a Cheren le pareció muy sospechoso mientras que para Touya parecía muy común.

Lo siguiente fue: Natsuki Kurosagi regalándoles mapas a cada uno, deseándoles lo mejor y dándoles una sonrisa de apoyo. Era extraño, al parecer, aquella mujer apoyaba a su hijo en su sueño de recorrer toda la región.

—Ten mucho cuidado —le dijo a Touya abrazándolo—. Vuelve siempre que quieras.

Touya correspondió cariñosamente al abrazo. —Gracias mamá.

—Ahora, ¡ve a hacerte con el título de campeón! —Sonrió separándose de él.

—¡Sí! —Asintió el muchacho sonriendo ampliamente.

Bel observó con algo de tristeza como se despedían Natsuki y su hijo, Cheren seguía consternado, de por sí la madre de Touya jamás había sido normal, pero aun así se esperó algo un poco más de negación de parte de la adulta ante el viaje de su hijo.

.-

Tomados de las manos, caminaron por la Ruta 1, Bel había dicho que era importante dar sus primeros pasos juntos. Ninguno se quejó, Touya estaba en el centro emocionado, Bel con una sonrisa y Cheren disimulando su alegría.

Pero ellos no sabían que pasaría demasiado tiempo para que volviesen a tomarse las manos de esa manera.

.-

—Juniper —saludó una mujer de vestido violeta, con extraño acento Kalinés.

—Bienvenida Joane. ¿a qué debo tu visita? —Preguntó con una sonrisa la profesora.

—Escuché que le has entregado las Pokédex a unos _lestout-petits_. —Dijo la mujer sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, cambiando todas las r por g al hablar.

—No son unos pequeños ya —le dijo Juniper con una pequeña sonrisa, sirviendo un poco de café.

—Por cierto… ¿dónde están ahora? —Preguntó Joane mirándose las uñas.

—Les dejé en Ciudad Terracota —contestó entregándole una taza de té.

—_Merci_ —agradeció tomando un poco de la bebida caliente—. Entonces… ya hay unos nuevos muchachos encaminándose a completar la Pokédex.

—Sí, y siendo sincera, tengo grandes esperanzas en ellos.

—Tu siempre tan emotiva Juniper —sonrió la mujer de cabello violeta—. Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.

— ¿Eh…?

—Ya lo entenderás —Rió con ganas la mujer. Juniper rio con ella.

.-

Cheren y Touya observaban la audiencia, Touya tenía el ceño fruncido, Cheren se veía incrédulo.

—Los entrenadores hacen lo que quieren con sus pobres Pokémon —dijo el hombre que se había presentado como Ghechis, dándoles órdenes y sirviéndose de ellos. Pero, por muy compañeros que sean, seguro que se sienten utilizados. Nadie lo podría negar, ¿no creen?

Murmullos ajenos, todos parecían considerar la idea de esas personas mientras sus Pokémon negaban con la cabeza, mostrando claramente que no se sentían de esa manera. Pero nadie les observaba, solo Touya, que se había fijado en Bo, que se veía completamente confundido y aterrado ante la idea de que su (recién) entrenador creyese que eso es cierto.

—Permítanme que prosiga —pidió el hombre de cabello verde—. Los Pokémon, al ser criaturas distintas a los humanos, poseen una naturaleza que no comprendemos bien. Todavía tenemos mucho que aprender sobre estas criaturas. Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

Una anciana habló temerosa. —¿Liberarlos?

Ghechis se paseó por su pequeño lugar de auditoría. —¡Eso es! ¡Deberíamos liberarlos! Solo entonces, humanos y Pokémon podrán vivir en igualdad de condiciones.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —Dijo una muchacha de gorra blanca y cabello castaño ondulado que estaba al lado de Touya y Cheren. El chico la observó, ella se veía enojada.

—Ahora, damas y caballeros, piensen qué es lo mejor que podríamos hacer para Pokémon vivan realmente en igualdad. Y con esto, permítanme que acabe. —Se reverenció—. Ha sido un placer poder dirigirme a ustedes hoy. Muchas gracias.

Y con una elegante y bien ordenada salida colaborada por los caballeros Ghechis, desaparecieron por el oeste de la ciudad. Todas las personas se miraron entre ellos, indecisos, preocupados; pero los desesperados eran los Pokémon, que deseaban explicar que no pensaban nada de eso.

—¿Deberíamos liberarlos? —Preguntó temeroso un muchacho, su Lillipup se alertó ante la idea.

—Pero qué tontería —dijo la chica de antes con los brazos cruzados—. No sé si son ciegos o quieren parecer serlo, ningún Pokémon puede pensar así de su entrenador.

Touya observó a la única muchacha que parecía cuerda en ese lugar, estaba de brazos cruzados y mostraba una mirada preocupada, enojada y comprensiva. Con un largo suspiro, se encaminó al Centro Pokémon, al parecer no se veía muy alegre ante aquel discurso.

—Cheren… —Touya miró a su amigo que observaba su Snivy con una mirada indescifrable para su compañero. Bo se quedó al lado de Touya, dando a entender que él no se sentía como el hombre de cabello verde había dicho.

—Tu Pokémon… —Dijo un chico, ambos amigos se alertaron y le voltearon a ver. Era un joven, de ropa de beisbolista, con una gorra y largo cabello verde brillante— estaba diciendo…

Cheren despertó de su pequeño trance y miró al muchacho con una ceja enarcada. —Ve más despacio… hablas demasiado rápido. ¿Qué dices sobre Pokémon que hablan? ¡Qué barbaridad!

—Sí, los Pokémon hablan —dijo el joven con naturalidad—. Ah, claro —con su inexpresiva mirada pareció captar algo, aunque no parecía darle mucha importancia—. No pueden entenderles. Pobrecillos. —Pareció lamentarse, pero su cara seguía pasible—. Mi nombre es N.

—Espera… ¿N? ¿Cómo la letra? —El chico asintió, el castaño arrugó la frente—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Por qué tienes un nombre con una sola letra? —Preguntó Touya confundido.

Cheren le tapó la boca. —Me llamo Cheren y éste de aquí es Touya. Nos han pedido que completemos la Pokédex —sí, esa información no se le daba a todo el mundo, pero Cheren tenía la esperanza de que demandaran el trabajo infantil que estaba ejerciéndose ahí.

—¿Están de viaje?

—Sí. Mi objetivo final es convertirme en Campeón —dijo Cheren igualando la tranquilidad de N.

Touya seguía con la boca tapada.

—La Pokédex… —N se mostró pensativo y algo incómodo—. Para completarla se necesita capturar los Pokémon en Pokéballs…

«_Ni modos que en una caja_» Pensó Touya.

—Yo también soy entrenador —continuó N—. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si los Pokémon son felices así.

—Si hablas con los Pokémon… ¿por qué no les preguntas directamente? —Le preguntó Touya liberándose del agarre de Cheren. Por alguna razón se había enojado, no le gustaba la manera tan… muerta en la que hablaba N.

El chico le observó con tranquilidad y casi interés, como si recordara que estaba allí.

—A ver… tú eras Touya, ¿Verdad?

—Soy —corrigió el castaño.

El interés de N incrementó. —Déjame que escuche un poco más a tu equipo Pokémon.

Un Purrloin apareció frente a ellos. Bo inmediatamente se puso frente a Touya, el que sin mirar a Cheren le habló con mirada seria.

—Quédate atrás.

Cheren no entendió que estaba ocurriendo, tal vez, era una pelea callejera, pero conocía esa mirada de Touya, estaba enojado. En definitiva, no pensaba perder esa batalla.

Nadie lo supo, pero ese fue el reencuentro entre _ideales_y la_verdad_.

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 06/11/15**


	3. Capítulo III: Touko, una nueva rival

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo III  
Touko, una nueva rival  
—*—*—*—**

—Mientras los Pokémon sean encerrados en Pokéballs es imposible que puedan llevar una vida plena —dijo N cubriendo sus ojos con la gorra—. Y yo, como buen amigo de los Pokémon, debo cambiar el mundo.

El chico misterioso se fue. La batalla no había sido la gran cosa, el chico solamente tenía un Purrloin y Touya solamente tenía a Bo, claramente, el castaño había vencido, sorprendiendo a Cheren al ver las grandes habilidades de batalla que tenía su amigo. Y eso que había recibido a su Pokémon ese mismo día.

—Vaya chico más raro —comentó acomodándose sus lentes—. Será mejor que no le hagamos caso, los entrenadores y los Pokémon nos ayudamos mutuamente, está claro que…

—Demonios —gruñó Touya molesto.

Cheren parpadeó confundido, dándose cuenta por primera vez, que su amigo estaba frunciendo el ceño irritado, tenía los puños apretados y Bo tampoco se mostraba de buen humor, ambos lucían humillados.

—¿Touya? ¿Qué ocurre…?

—Me dejó ganar —respondió sorprendiendo a Cheren— ¡solamente estaba jugando con nosotros!

El azabache se quedó callado un momento, Touya estaba realmente indignado, ninguna palabra de aliento servía cuando estaba molesto, porque era tan terco y sentimentalista que todas las emociones que sentía eran fuertes y muy difíciles de cambiar.

—Touya —le puso una mano en el hombro llamando su atención—, yo ya me voy, quiero luchar cuanto antes contra los líderes de gimnasio de ciudad Gres. Cuantos más combates libres, más fuerte te harás —Touya suspiró entendiendo el mensaje—. Así que te convendría ir de ciudad en ciudad y derrotar los líderes de gimnasio si quieres participar en la liga, ¿no crees?

En otras palabras, no quería que se estancara. Un pequeño abrazo en forma de despedida y se alejó de él. Touya sabía que debía ser más fuerte, que no todas las batallas iban a ser ganas y que en un futuro se encontraría nuevamente con ese chico de cabello verde, N.

—Muy bien, Bo… ¡hay que entrenar! —Dijo llenándose de ánimo, contagiando a su Pokémon que sintió seriamente siguiendo a su entrenador que se dirigía a la Ruta 2.

.-

Touya era demasiado bueno con las batallas, eso era algo que nadie se lo iba a poder negar, en solo una hora había acabado con casi todos los entrenadores disponibles en combate de la Ruta 2 (lugar donde su madre lo había alcanzado para darle unas deportivas), claramente, aquello había subido su autoestima por los cielos. El sistema era sencillo, miraba a alguien a los ojos, luchaban, ganaba, Bo se hacía más fuerte al igual que él, le daban dinero y salía feliz a retar a otra persona.

Le estaba gustando mucho entrenar, pero ya se estaba quedando sin entrenadores y ya se estaba oscureciendo, tendría que acampar pronto o volver a ciudad Terracota y descansar en el centro Pokémon.

—El último combate del día —le dijo a Bo mirando a todos lados, buscando a alguien a quién retar, una última persona, la vencía y se iría a descansar.

Justo como lo pidió, un entrenador más apareció frente a él, una chica que no identificó demasiado bien entre la oscuridad, pero en cuanto vio que tenía una Pokéball en sus manos, no dudó en acercarse a ella y retarla.

—¡Hola! —Saludó a la desconocida que le miró automáticamente—. Soy Touya, ¿te gustaría tener una batalla Pokémon conmigo?

La chica se mostró sorprendida, quizá por ser la primera persona que primero preguntaba si quería aceptar a tener una batalla con él o por el aspecto descuidado que llevaba el muchacho.

—Voy de afán —explicó ella, pero Touya aún lucía esa brillante sonrisa que decía "pelea conmigo, vamos".— Pero creo que podemos tener una batalla corta…

—¡Perfecto! —Asintió Touya mientras miraba a Bo— ¡Empecemos!

—¡Vamos, Amanda! —Exclamó sacando a un Servine de una Pokéball. Touya sonrió sorprendido al ver que ese Pokémon era la evolución del Snivy de Cheren, tipo planta, sería una batalla rápida.

—¡Bien, Bo! ¡Ascuas!

.-

—Pe… ¿perdí? —Preguntó Touya incrédulo viendo como Bo caía al suelo derrotado, el chico inmediatamente lo tomó en manos, miró a la chica que estaba frente a él, con su Servine casi intacto, de no ser por alguna pequeña quemadura que le causó el Tepig de suerte.

—Te recomiendo llevarlo al Centro Pokémon —comentó la chica tranquila, mirándolo con algo de indiferencia, pero al verlo tan alterado, se ablandó su mirada—, eres nuevo, ¿no es así? Hey, apenas estás comenzando así que es normal perder de vez en cuando.

Caminó a su lado despidiéndose con un pequeño empujón de apoyo, dirigiéndose a la salida de la ruta. Touya la observó un momento mientras se alejaba y con Bo en manos, se levantó.

—Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?

La chica se giró para verlo, un rayo de luna le iluminó el rostro, la chica sonreía de forma ladina, se acomodó la gorra que llevaba y le contestó: —Touko, Touko Shiraiwa, próxima campeona de Unova.

Y con eso la fuerte chica se retiró a paso confiado. A Touya le brillaron los ojos, esa chica… era asombrosa.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Hola a todos! Como lo prometí, vuelvo con Touya, con algo de afán, ya que voy de salida ¡espero les haya gustado el capítulo! No es más largo porque necesito que me digan cuáles Pokémon desean en el equipo de Touko y Touya, por favor, déjenme sus candidatos con nombres aquí :D

Y una cosa: los motes, por favor que tengan un poco de origen estadounidence, como el nombre del Servine de Touko (robado de White) Amanda, nombres más normales, no tanto japoneses, es sólo una recomendación.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
